Archery peep sights are a very popular aiming device used by archers. A peep sight, which is usually string mounted to the user's bow, allows the user to improve performance and effectiveness with their bow, allowing the archer to see through where a bowstring would be for a more accurate shot. Peep sights need to be installed correctly in order for the user to maximize the use of the peep sight. However, due to weather conditions, incidental contact, or other external factors, the peep sight can be misaligned due to these external factors.
The present invention is an archery peep sight cover. The present invention is used to protect the peep sight aperture from inclement weather, debris and incidental contact that would obscure or misalign the peep sight. The present invention attaches to a bow string for an archery bow to cover the peep sight during transportation or storage of the archery bow. The present invention is made from silicone, thermoplastic or similarly flexible materials and is available in multiple colors in preferred embodiments.